


Roommates

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom, Hartwin Firtherton, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Kingsman Family, Love, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sleeping Together
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Taron được nhận vào vai Eggsy trong Kingsman và nó đã ngạc nhiên ra sao khi nhận ra bạn cùng phòng với nó sẽ là Colin Firth.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Trong bối cảnh Taron không thần tượng Colin từ trước và người đàn ông kia vẫn chưa lập gia đình.

Taron là một đứa khá khó chịu. Theo nhận xét chung là vậy. Nó không thích ai chạm vào đồ của nó, không thích ai ăn uống cùng ly tách với nó, không thích ai sai vặt, nhờ vả nó chuyện mà họ có thể làm… Với những người lớn tuổi hơn thì nó có thể nhịn nhưng mặt mày vẫn khó chịu, còn với đám cùng trang lứa thì nó mắng thẳng mặt. Ngoài chuyện đó ra thì nó vẫn là một đứa bé ngoan, dễ tính và lễ độ, nhún nhường. Chính vì lẽ đó mà Matthew Vaughn đã cương quyết mời nó vào vai một thằng nhóc tính tình tương tự trong bộ phim điệp viên đầu tay của ông. Chỉ trong vòng vài tiếng thử vai, đa phần mọi người trong trường quay đều nhìn thấy rõ nét khó tính kia cùng những mặt đáng yêu khác của nó và hiểu vì sao Matthew lại chọn thằng nhóc không tiếng tăm này làm nhân vật chính mà cũng tự hiểu một trong những lí do là thằng nhóc khá giống bản sao khó chịu của ổng. Người ta hay thích người nào giống mình mà không phải sao? Dù vậy ông cũng khá nghiêm khắc với nó trong một số việc mà quái làm sao nó lại có vẻ như thích thú với điều này. Một trong số đó là ông nhất quyết không tiết lộ cho nó biết ai sẽ đảm vai những nhân vật khác trong Kingsman. Ông cũng đảm bảo với nó sẽ không ai chạm vào đồ đạc của nó vì nó sẽ chung phòng với một bạn diễn mà ông đảm bảo rằng đây là người biết điều nhất trên hành tinh và cũng không vui vẻ gì khi có ai đó chạm vào đồ của họ nên nó có thể hoàn toàn yên tâm. Nó sinh ra tò mò. Tò mò người đó là ai, tò mò cả về người sẽ đảm nhiệm vai Harry Hart nữa. Theo mô tả sơ bộ thì cái nhân vật Harry Hart này không dễ chơi một chút nào, phải là một diễn viên cực kì tài năng thì họa may.  
Rồi cái người đó cũng xuất hiện trước ngày quay phim một ngày. Hôm đó nó đã biết hầu hết mọi người sẽ tham gia vào quá trình quay phim và nó đã khá chắc rằng bạn cùng phòng với nó chính là người sẽ đảm nhận vai nhân vật khó nhằn kia. Khi mọi người đang cùng ăn sáng thì ông bước vào. Nó cũng đồng thời ngẩng mặt lên như bao người.  
Colin Firth.  
Mẹ ơi. Làm thế quái nào mà ông Matthew lại có thể mời được diễn viên hạng A+ thế này. Mà Colin trước giờ đã từng diễn mấy vai loại này đâu, ông ấy lại lớn tuổi nữa. Nếu vai này mà giao cho Hugh Jackman thì họa may nó còn tin, dù cho hình dáng của Hugh không hề phù hợp với phong cách quý tộc chút nào. Colin thì quá chuẩn về phong cách nhưng còn những pha hành động thì sao đây. Lão Matthew này muốn giết người à.  
Colin chào đón nó như những người đàn ông ngang hàng với nhau, không kẻ cả, coi thường nó là đứa mới vào nghề chi cả. Và nó mến ông. Ngay từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ông, nó biết nó sẽ sống tốt với người bạn cùng phòng này. Nó giúp ông mang hành lý vào phòng, chỉ vậy thôi cùng lời đề nghị nếu ông cần giúp gì cứ nói với nó. Tất nhiên ông đã không, ông đã quá quen với những lúc xa nhà như thế này, lần này chỉ là một bộ phim khác trong sự nghiệp mà thôi.  
Ngày đầu tiên quay hình, nó đã nhận ra sự khó khăn của công việc mà người đời tưởng chừng như đơn giản này. Chỉ vài cảnh nói chuyện đơn giản mà không biết Matthew đã phải cắt biết bao nhiêu lần. Nó thấm mệt khi cả đoàn tạm nghỉ giải lao vào giờ trưa. Không còn hơi sức đâu mà nói nữa nói gì đến việc đi ra nhà hàng.  
“Em uống chút gì nhé?”  
Colin đang đứng trước mặt nó, chìa ra một ly Latte. Ông mới tử tế làm sao, mà trông ông không có vẻ gì mỏi mệt như nó cả. Nó cười cám ơn rồi đưa cả hai tay ra đón lấy cái ly từ ông. Ông ngồi xuống cùng nó, trên tay là tách trà truyền thống.  
“Mấy ngày đầu bao giờ cũng mệt như thế. Rồi em sẽ quen dần thôi. Không sao cả. Em cần gì cứ bảo tôi.”  
Rồi nó nghe tiếng ông cười, nó xoay sang nhìn vào ông, gương mặt mịn màng, đẹp đẽ ấy cùng mái tóc tạo kiểu cẩn thận đúng thương hiệu Harry Hart khiến nó đỏ bừng cả mặt.  
“Em có muốn ăn trưa tại đây luôn không? Trông em không có vẻ gì còn sức đi đến nhà hàng nữa rồi.”  
“Nhưng còn mọi người…” – nó thật không muốn mới ngày đầu đã đánh lẻ thế này.  
“Tôi sẽ nói giúp em. Không sao cả. Mọi người sẽ hiểu thôi.”  
“Ông ở lại với em chứ?” – câu hỏi vuột ra khỏi miệng nó nhanh đến độ nó không kịp chấn chỉnh lại bất kì từ nào để khiến câu hỏi trông có vẻ bớt nữ tính hơn. Nó đỏ bừng mặt với sự khinh suất vừa rồi có thể khiến ông hiểu lầm.  
“Nếu em muốn”  
………….  
Lần đầu tiên diễn ra khoảng 1 tuần sau khi bộ phim được bấm máy, mọi người trong đoàn đã có một buổi chiều ngạc nhiên tột độ vào giờ ăn tối. Vẫn như thường lệ, mọi người cùng dùng bữa với nhau trong bầu không khí có thể nói khá vui vẻ thì bỗng nhiên Colin lên tiếng khiến tất cả phải im bặt trong ớn lạnh.  
“Em chuyền giúp tôi lọ tiêu nhé Taron.”  
Cả đoàn không khí bỗng trở nên nặng nề vô cùng. Ai cũng cúi gằm mặt tập trung vào bữa ăn của mình, cứ như món ăn bỗng nhiên có sức hút lạ lùng với họ hơn hẳn 1s trước.  
“Đây, của ông đây Colin.”  
Nó nhanh chóng chuyền lọ tiêu qua cho Colin, nụ cười vẫn còn trên môi do câu chuyện vừa nãy.  
“Em lấy khăn ăn cho ông luôn nhé.”  
Nói đoạn nó đứng lên đi lấy trong ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của hầu hết mọi người. Vài tiếng xì xào vang lên khiến Colin phải để tâm trong giây lát trước khi Taron kịp quay trở lại với 2 chiếc khăn trên tay. Nó xếp 1 cái đưa cho ông, cái còn lại trải trên đùi mình.  
“Sao thế?”  
Nó nhún vai hỏi Sophie – bạn diễn nữ khác của nó trong Kingsman với con mắt tròn xoe. Với sự đáp lại từ cô một sự nhún vai khác.  
……………  
Lần thứ hai diễn ra sau đó 2 tuần cũng vào bữa ăn tối. Hôm ấy Colin có vẻ mỏi mệt hơn bình thường do bị cảm từ đêm hôm trước nhưng ông vẫn cố gắng sinh hoạt chung với mọi người. Taron vẫn ngồi cố hữu bên cạnh ông như nó đã vốn quen với điều này. Và nó cũng không hề chối cãi với bất kì ai rằng nó thoải mái đến nhường nào khi cùng ông như thế mặc cho việc ăn uống của ông có hơi lung tung chút xíu nhưng chẳng sao, nó có thể lo tất. Nó sẽ dọn dẹp cả thảy nếu lỡ như ông có bừa ra chút ít.  
Người ta dọn thức ăn lên, dĩa của người nào cũng như mỗi chiếc ghế đều có tên riêng của họ để tránh sự không thoải mái không cần thiết. Nó và Colin cũng vậy. Ông đang nhìn vào dĩa thức ăn của mình với món sườn cừu cùng đậu hầm một cách khổ sở. Số là không phải do ông khó ăn khó ở gì, chỉ là việc ông bị ốm làm ảnh hưởng đến khẩu vị, mà ông lại quên dặn đầu bếp thay đổi chút ít thực đơn sang món salad hay món gì khác dễ ăn hơn. Đang băn khoăn nhìn bữa tối của mình, chợt ông nghe tiếng nó nói nhỏ  
“Ông dùng bữa tối của em này. Có salad hoa quả và ít súp bí đỏ. Thế tốt hơn cho dạ dày của ông.”  
“Thế còn em?”  
“Em cũng thích sườn cừu và đậu hầm lắm.”  
Nó cười rồi nháy mắt khiến ông phì cười. Rồi nó nhanh nhảu hoán đổi vị trí của 2 cái dĩa trong sự dòm ngó từ những người khác. Rồi hạnh phúc ngời sáng trong mắt nó khi thấy ông ăn ngon lành món súp cùng bánh mì nướng bơ với ít vụn bánh bị rơi ra ngoài.  
“Sao thế?”  
Nó nhìn thấy thứ ánh mắt kì quái mà mọi người đang nhìn vào nó và ông. Sao họ cứ hay nhìn nó với ánh mắt như thể nó vừa bận quần short chạy chân trần trên băng rồi phóng bay qua hàng rào kẽm gai giữa trời tuyết thế này.  
Trả lời nó chỉ có cái nhún vai từ Matthew với kiểu “Đâu có gì. Tui biết quá rõ rồi”. Dù cho nó chả hề biết là lão già kì quặc đó biết cái gì.  
………………  
Nó nhận thấy nó ngày càng thân thiết hơn với Colin. Và ông dường như cũng chấp nhận sự hiện diện của nó. Nó thấy hạnh phúc, thoải mái khi bên ông. Nó thích nghe mọi điều ông nói dù cho đó có là gì đi chăng nữa. Nó thích nghe thấy tiếng ông cười, tiếng khúc khích ấy mới êm tai làm sao chứ. Dần dà nó muốn cả ngày được ở bên ông như trước đây nó chưa từng có ham muốn kì quặc ấy. Nó nhân nhượng ông trong mọi chuyện, à mà ông có làm gì đâu mà nó phải nhân nhượng, ông cư xử đúng mực cực kì nhưng nó nhận ra nó dễ tính với ông hơn hẳn những người khác. Nó không ngại giúp ông phủ lại khăn trải giường, dọn thức ăn lên cho cả hai, thay vỏ gối hay thậm chí vuốt lại gel trên tóc. Và ông cũng vậy. Thay vì phải cảm thấy khó chịu, nó lại thấy ấm áp khi ông lấy sợi tóc ra khỏi vai áo nó, giúp nó bẻ lại cổ áo, chỉnh sửa cravat hay đơn giản là mua cho nó cây bàn chải đánh răng mới. Nó cũng thích sự hiện diện của ông khi đêm về nữa. Ông nằm im lặng trên chiếc giường bên cạnh, không nói năng gì nhiều, hướng mặt về phía nó, nghe nó kể lể đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới đất, nào là lão Matthew đã ác với nó ra sao rồi những nụ cười đầy ẩn ý của Sophie khiến nó phát khùng, rồi chuyện bản nhạc hồi chiều nó vô tình nghe được trên youtube mới đã tai làm sao, cả chuyện sáng sớm trước cửa khách sạn lá rụng nhiều như thế nào trước khi người ta đến xúc nó đi… và hàng trăm chuyện khác. Ông thường chỉ cười trong những lần ấy, chăm chú nghe nó nói, lâu lâu thêm vào vài câu nhận xét đậm chất Colin. Tới đúng giờ ông lại nhắc nó ngủ, ông tắt đèn, hôn lên trán nó chúc ngủ ngon rồi kéo lại chăn cho nó. Từ ngày ngủ cùng ông, nó chẳng còn lo bị lạnh về đêm nữa, lúc nào tay chân nó cũng trong tình trạng được ủ ấm trong chăn hoàn toàn, không như trước đây, cứ hễ tới sáng nó lại thấy chân nó thò ra ngoài lạnh cóng. Sự quan tâm của ông khiến nó mơn man cả người. Nó cứ sống trong hạnh phúc như thế nếu một ngày kia Matthew không đùng một cái tuyên bố với nó nội trong tuần sau Colin sẽ hoàn tất cảnh quay và sẽ trên đường quay về nhà. Cái tin sét đánh kia khiến nó bần thần cả người. Nó không ăn uống gì nổi trong vòng mấy ngày kế tiếp. Cũng không buồn ngủ, hay nghỉ ngơi. Nó theo ông mọi lúc mọi nơi. Kéo dài khoảnh khắc bên nhau càng nhiều càng tốt, tối đến nó cũng không ngủ, nó giả vờ ngủ nhưng khi ông vừa tắt đèn, nó lại mở mắt nhìn cái bóng dáng cao gầy ấy vào giường. Để rồi một ngày, sự trơ trọi của nó đã bị ông nhìn ra.  
“Em định nhìn tôi đến bao giờ Taron? Em không ngủ sao? Đã mấy ngày rồi còn gì”  
Ông thì thầm trong hơi thở khi đã yên vị trên giường sau khi tắt đèn. Nó giật bắn người khi biết ông đã phát hiện ra nó.  
“Em…” – nó nghẹn lời trong nước mắt chực chờ.  
“Từ sau cái hôm em nói chuyện với Matthew, tôi thấy em không được vui. Có chuyện gì sao? Sao em không kể tôi nghe một ngày của em như mọi khi nữa, Taron?”  
Nó chợt òa khóc. Lâu lắm rồi nó không có cảm giác hụt hẫng thế này, cứ như trên ngực nó bị khoét mất trái tim vậy. Lần cuối cùng nó khóc là khi thằng nhóc hàng xóm xé mất tay con Teddy của nó năm lên 4. Từ hôm ấy về sau không bao giờ nó cho phép bản thân rơi một giọt nước mắt nào nữa. Nó cần phải trưởng thành và đời thì còn lắm đau khổ, đụng cái là khóc còn ra thể thống gì nữa. Thế mà giờ đây, chỉ vài câu nói từ Colin, nó chợt òa khóc, như bao năm rồi nó dồn ứ nước mắt lại chờ đến giây phút này thôi vậy.  
Nó đứng lên, dụi nước mắt ướt cả tay, dò dẫm đi sang giường ông rồi ngồi xuống thành giường trước khi chui vào ổ chăn do ông dọn sẵn, gọn ghẽ trong vòng tay. Ông kéo chăn lại che chắn cả người cho cả nó và ông rồi vòng tay ôm lấy nó, kéo nó sát vào lòng ông.  
“Đừng khóc mà. Sao nào? Nói tôi nghe.”  
“Matthew nói tuần sau ông sẽ về nhà. Chỉ còn…chỉ còn mình em ở lại đây…”  
“Thì ra là vậy. Tuần sau tôi sẽ kết thúc cảnh quay. Nhưng về nhà sao? Không. Lý nào tôi lại về nhà và bỏ cục cưng của mình ở lại chứ.”  
Lưng ấm áp áp sát vào ngực ông đang phập phồng trong hơi thở ấm nóng phả vào cổ nó. Và nó biết, nó biết nó yêu người đàn ông này mất rồi. Lần này phải liều một phen. Nó xoay người lại đối mặt với ông, hai đôi măt nhìn nhau trong giây lát trước khi nó hơi rướn người lên để môi cả hai chạm vào nhau khởi đầu cho một nụ hôn. Và ông ôm nó chặt hơn, hơi hé miệng để làm sâu thêm nụ hôn. Ngay cả khi hôn, nó cũng nhận thấy một niềm cưng chiều, yêu thương sâu sắc từ ông. Trong bóng tối, nó cười khẽ khàng nhưng cũng đủ làm rúng động cả màn đêm bao quanh, yên ổn chìm vào giấc ngủ trong tình yêu của ông.  
Sáng ra khi cả hai tay trong tay vào sảnh ăn sáng dưới sự trố mắt từ mọi người. Taron có thể nghe thấy hàng trăm câu hỏi bay vèo vèo trong không gian im lặng của khách sạn vào buồi sớm.  
“Phải, tụi này đang yêu nhau” - nó hãnh diện tuyên bố dõng dạc.  
“Ông đã biết trước điều này rồi phải không Matthew? Nên ông mới nói với em ấy những điều đó”  
Matthew Vaughn – con cáo già thế kỉ - chỉ đơn thuần nhún vai, trả lời một câu xanh rờn  
“Nhìn hai người vật vờ khiến tôi phát ốm lên được”.


End file.
